villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Dorado Cigarette Company
The El Dorado Cigarette Company is from the cartoon Family Guy. History The El Dorado Cigarette Company was a large corporation specializing in sales of cigarettes. Eventually, El Dorado Cigarettes purchased Happy Go-Lucky Toys Inc. in the town of Quahog, Rhode Island. After purchasing Happy Go-Lucky Toys, the El Dorado Cigarette Company moved its headquarters to Quahog. The next day, the employees of the Happy Go Lucky Toys were hired by the El Dorado Cigago Company. The company's board of directors welcomed them with open arms. After first, the employees were happy to be there after taking part in many activities such as ping pong and pinball. The directors, however, were planning to toys to promote their own brand of cigarettes to a new generation. Later, one of the employees, Peter Griffin, brought home lobster that was given to him by the board of directors. He also brought home a toy that was manufactured by the company. Brian noticed the toy was equipped with a cigarette and said, in an animatronic voice, "Smoking is cool". Lois asked Peter to bring the matter up with the company's board of directors. The next day, Peter tried to talk to the board of directors about the toy. They falsely claimed that they had nothing to do about it. As an attempt to distract Peter, the directors promoted him to president of El Dorado Cigarettes. Peter, admired by the high position as president, forgot about the matter of the toy. When Peter came home, he proudly announced his new position to the rest of his family. At first, they weren't convinced. Their thoughts quickly changed after the company hired Martha Stewart to offer her help in the Griffin household. However, Brian still wasn't convinced and vowed he will never smoke again. Days later, the board of directors were unable to reason with the supposed idiots of the US Congress. One of the directors suggested that they send an idiot to Washington DC. They decided Peter who happens to be an idiot. While he was away, Stewie began an unhealthy habit of smoking. Lois finally realized that the El Dorado Cigarette Company was trying to get kids to smoke. Upset, she and the rest of the Griffin family headed to Washington DC. Meanwhile, Peter tried to convince congressman that smoking isn't bad. They believed him and decided to hold a session with the rest of Congress. During the meeting, Peter got ready to deliver a speech. Before he could begin, he heard Stewie coughing and begging for a pack of cigarettes. Shocked that his own infant son was trying to smoke, Peter had a change of heart. He told the Congress to reject the proposal from El Dorado Cigarettes. They were convinced after a reading a poll that people prefer clean air. Congress decided to fine El Dorado Cigarettes 100 million dollars. The company went bankrupt and lost every chance to promote their brand of cigarettes. Afterwards, the Griffin family returned to Quahog. The Happy Go Lucky Toys company was returned to its rightful owner: Jonathan Weed. Gallery el dorado doll.jpg El-Dorado stylized.png El_Dorado_Cigarrettes.jpg|Front Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Corporations Category:Organizations Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Greedy Category:Amoral